The automotive industry has, for many years, sought to design improved panels (e.g. floor pans) and, more particularly, closure panels such as hoods, doors, decklids, tailgates or the like for automotive vehicles. Designing such closure panels often requires that various factors such as cost, weight, strength, aesthetic appearance or the like be taken into account and, in some cases, balanced against each other. As an example, desirable characteristics for liftgates of automotive vehicles such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), pickup trucks or the like include strength, low weight, low cost, aesthetic appeal or the like. Thus, the present invention seeks to meet these needs by providing an improved panel, which includes one or more of the aforementioned desirable characteristics.